


Rump roast

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dirty Talk, In horny boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Adam, an apron.Pynch Week 2018: day 6:  // Restraint // Indulgence





	Rump roast

I groaned as I entered the living room. The sweet, savory tantalizing sense coming from the kitchen made my mouth water. 

When I walk into the kitchen I let out another more animalistic grown. My beloved, the light to my darkness, my nature, my Adam was cooking what look to be steak Maybe? But it wasn't a steak that made me grown.

Last year as a joke I had bought Adam a purple frilly apron and the tease was currently wearing it and nothing else his sinful as hell ass bounced as he swayed back and forth to the music, the country Trish trash he was always listening to.

I took another few steps until I was close enough that I could wrap my arms around his waist, the slight bulge in my pants pressing in between firm cheeks. I nipped his good ear.

"Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes, go wash up." I groaned again as I pressed firmer into his backside as I whispered heavily into his listening ear, " damn Parish," I breathe heavily, "how am I supposed to wait when there is two firm rump roast in Easy reach." I picked up from where my head was resting in just caught his eyes rolling. 

I stepped back, releasing his waist. he turned and gave me a small smile, but before he could turn back around I quickly grabbed his upper arm and turned him facing me, lower back pressed into the counter, I leaned down and kissed him, hard. once we needed air I pulled away and leaned our foreheads together. 

In a lusty tone that was just loud enough for him to hear me I said; " I am showing a shitload of restraint right now not tossing your ass over the kitchen table and fucking you until you're moaning and whimpering and unable to have a clear thought." I did Lean Forward and indulge in one more long drawn out kiss before pulling away and leaving to go wash up as asked. 

When I returned the stove had been turned off.... and Adam spread out on the kitchen table, I grinned.


End file.
